Shadow, Son of a God
by Jester of Euphoria
Summary: An ancient evil is coming to earth, an evil controlling time itself. Somehow this thing is related to Shadow, and it wants him by its side when it destroys the universe as we know it. A regular basis for any Sonic game right? Shadouge. Chap 11 up! R&R plz
1. Intro: To Benifit Mankind

Alright…my first story. Well I guess I should give you a heads up of the story. This takes place several minutes after the TRUEFINAL ending to Shadow the Hedgehog.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters relating to The Sonic Team or SEGA, although I do partially own some music in the games.

Let us begin…

_To benefit mankind_

He turned his back to the planet he had just saved from destruction. The sun started to set around the opposite side of the Earth, flooding the space station known as ARK with complete darkness, only to be quickly dissolved with the automatic light systems switching on. It was silent all but for the sound of his shoes clicking against the metal and glass floor.

Shadow the Hedgehog, known to some as the Ultimate Life form, but recognized by all as a black hedgehog with red streaks on most of his quills, walked alone through the empty halls of machinery which were as quiet as the dead. Normally, he would have felt a sense of dread to look upon these once great pieces of technology. Now however, after regaining the memories once lost to him, he paid no heed to them.

He had now wandered very close to the center of the station, although he had not realized because he was lost in thought. When he finally looked up because he had reached a dead end, he saw before him a sight he had not expected to see. He was in a large room with glass cylinders filled with a greenish liquid lining the wall. He passed each one while viewing the inside contents closely. His eyes widened as his mind tried to grasp the name of the creatures before him, long dead due to failure of life. Since he had just obtained his full memory not more then an hour ago, it took him a few seconds to come up with the answer, "The…Biolizard?". Yes…it was true. What lay in the tanks were the first stages of what looked like the biolizard. Shadow quickly dashed over to the piles of paper lying next to the tanks.

_June 8, 1957_

_-Log of Jiminy Harper, Chief of Research_

_The experiment was a total failure. Subject died 0.21 seconds after first breath. I don't understand. We have tried adrenal stimulants, steroids and even the fabled Chaos Emeralds, but we still haven't managed to create and sustain life. What are we doing wrong? How can we create the Ultimate Life Form?_

_June 17, 1957_

_Log of Jiminy Harper, Chief of Research_

_Gerald has managed to create a prototype of his own. A hedgehog he is calling Shadow. The only problem is that the subject is still in a form of hibernation so he can begin growth properly, but we have no idea of the capabilities this hedgehog will have. Reports of a floating creature with dark robes and strange trinkets calling itself "Black Doom", was speaking with Gerald before the procedure. It was accompanied by a large and tall hedgehog rapped in the same material as well. This hedgehog has apparently passed several of my top researchers and they have now entered states of psychosis for ending their lives. Who, or what, was it? I along with many others have seen two strange spectacles, a comet of jet black, and a ship that was of a design we have never beheld before, possibly extraterrestrial to our own planet, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. I hope Gerald did the right thing for trusting these things._

_June 28, 1957_

_Log of Jiminy Harper, Chief of Research_

_We've done it! It's absolutely amazing! My faith in those creatures is renewed, for they have brought us amazing success. We have created a living breathing omnivore that can reproduce asexually! Its red blood cell count is 20 times the amount of any human, giving this creature, what we have named as Biolizard, amazing regeneration speeds! It can regenerate lost limbs in less than 10 seconds and can even survive without a head. We do need to keep it on a life support system however, which is powered by Chaos Drives, a gift from the visitors. But this achievement is truly astonishing! It may be of a mammoth size, but after we have found the power of the Chaos Drives it seems like nothing will stand in our way to creating the true Ultimate Life Form. Shadow is next, and the entire staff is ready to back Gerald in his tests. Surgery is planned for next week, and in which we will try to infuse the power of chaos into Shadows bloodstream. _

The logs ended there, the rest were missing. Shadow took deep breaths as he left the room. "Hedgehog...There was another hedgehog on the ark besides me?" He asked himself as he entered a small room with a bed. It was the room he had used when he had helped Eggman almost destroy the world and Rouge gather the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge…he wondered how she and the others were doing. The last time he laid eyes on them was when he took off to fight Black Doom in his Super Form. Wait…what was he thinking? Why all of a sudden did the thought of them pop into his mind? He was too tired to think about it however and fell onto the bed and was soon fast asleep.

_Well that's it for my first chapter. More Later._


	2. Chp2: Sentiments of Another

On with the show…

_**Sentiments of another**_

It was a warm night in September. Leaves on trees were beginning to change color to match the changing seasons. Gentle gusts of wind blew grass and plants to create waves of patterns in them. A white bat with a tan muzzle walked down a sidewalk that seemed to have the least leaves covering it. She wore a purple leather outfit with matching boots and white gloves.

Rouge walked along in thought of the past week. It all happened so fast and a lot of it she did not understand. Shadow had gotten rid of the comet and the few remaining Black arms were being killed off by GUN and small groups of rebellious citizens under alien occupation. The destruction of Westopolis was major both physically and economically and it was rumored that it was never to be rebuilt.

She sighed, "Well now what?" she asked herself. "Now that everyone has gone, what do I do?" she looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds were forming in the sky above her, "That's strange…those weren't there a second ago. Then a drop of water hit her in the eye and she quickly covered herself with her wings, "Damn it! Can't I have any peace!?" Rouge started running down the street looking for cover, but she had no idea of where to go or what to do. Some woods were nearby, and being the "Fearless" treasure hunter she was, she decided to take her chances.

After about five minutes of running through wet woods, she stopped and fell to her knees, "It's no use! I'll just have to wait the night in cold and wet clothes!" She cried with despair as her mascara started to run down her cheeks mixed with tears. Some fearlessness alright, but the rain was pouring so hard the ground looked like it would become a pond before long. As she sobbed, a dark figure walked toward her. Her ears twitched and she quickly looked up. Since her vision was blurred by the darkness and the rain she backed up and held up her arm, "Stop! Who are you! Get away from me!" The figure outstretched its hand and she closed her eyes waiting for the tight grip on her neck to begin, but no pain came. After a few moments she looked up and saw that he wasn't trying to hit her, but to help her up. Rouge was puzzled and slowly asked "Wha…what?".

"It's not safe here, you should come with me" was the figure's reply.

Rouge quickly thought this over in her head, "He could be a nice guy trying to get me out of the rain, or he could be some pervert trying to get his hands on me, but either way it seems he's offering shelter so I guess I should accept". The bat took the figure's hand and before she could open her mouth to speak, she was being carried at fast speeds through the air deeper into the woods.

"_Give us the chaos emeralds-Immortal-Angel Island-Mercy-Shadow! Do it for me, give the people of this world a chance to be happy!-Despair-Murderer-Deathbringer-Anger-Hope is for the weak-Underestimation-Mankind-Earth-Ultimate Life Form-Honesty-Love-Betrayal-Orion"_

Shadow awoke from his nightmare of visions and memories. His bed sheets were drenched in sweat and his wet body felt cold in the space station. He got up and put his hand against the wall as he took in large amounts of air. Then he glanced over at the large window on the wall. The sun had come around from the other side again and the auto lights were turned off. He took a few more breaths, and then walked into the hallway connected to the room.

"None of this matters anyway" He said as he walked down the hallway to the central observation deck. He wanted to get back to earth, and since the controls of the shuttles were strange and complicated, all teleportation destinations were obsolete and malfunctioning, and the fact he couldn't use chaos control because he had no emerald, he decided to use a pod. He set the controls to launch and stepped onto the platform. The pod came up quickly and he was launched towards earth.

---------

The dark trees and rain seemed to fly by as Rouge was carried by this strange creature. Within moments they reached a large castle-like mansion. It was very large and appeared to be the style of gothic architecture. Windows of beautiful red stain glass fronted the establishment. A large tower of black stone loomed over the area and seemed to watch the two with its eerie presence. A large bridge made of stone and wood led to the entrance, a 30 foot high door of oak and ebony trimmings. On either side of the door stood a statue, each depicting an eye with black wings on either side.

Rouge's mouth was agape with awe of the sight. It was a scary view, and the rain did not help, and before she could ask what the place was she was whisked away to the door. The creature pulled a large rope and a bell was sounded. The door was then opened only to behold a small person, shorter than Tails, fully clothed in a crimson robe. A hood hid his face in darkness and he held a lantern, "Who goes there?" he said with a quick old voice. "Let me in Frederick" The creature holding Rouge answered. "Ah! Master Vedrix! We were wondering when you would be back! And who is this? A guest perhaps? Hmm? A friend of the Master? Hmm, Yes? Well this weather is dreadful, pray do come in" the person sounded excited and moved aside so they could come in and the door was shut behind them.

They were now in a large room, the foyer. It was lit by dim torches perched on the wall. Rouge now looked up at "Vedrix". To her astonishment, she was held by a tall muscular bat. He was about 8 feet tall (yes, he was very tall), with gray fur and a white muzzle. His wings were black and Rouge guessed his wingspan to be about 10 feet (yes, even larger). He was handsome, but had an eye patch covering his left eye, which was covered with three glass circles, a green one, a blue one, and a white one. Both were dripping water onto the floor but the room felt very warm. Rouge opened her mouth to say thank you, but her arrogance snapped back into action, "Get your hands off me! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" In a very rude fashion, Vedrix dropped her to the floor. She quickly got up in anger and yelled to his face, "How dare you! You have some nerve pal! If I ever-" Her voice trailed off as he walked off to a doorway and left the room.

Rouge was now very angry she was ready to hit the stone wall as hard as she could but the door greeter stopper her, "Oh I am terribly sorry miss. If you would pray excuse the master, its just we never have many visitors here at the academy, let alone a lady of your quality" Rouge turned around to look at him. His hood was now off, and his face could be seen. He was also a bat, but seemed a whole lot older. "Pray, I do not think we have been properly introduced. My name is Fredrick Amon, and I am the butler of Bloodmail Manor. Do you have a name?" Fredrick asked with politeness. "Of course I have a name! I'm Rouge the Bat, World Class Treasure Hunter" The female said with anger and pride. "Oh, and would she like a room for the night? The storm doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon" he said answering the statement. "Yes, she would" she answered ending the conversation and she followed Fredrick through a door opposite of Vedrix's.

Outside the storm raged and wolves began to howl at the full moon.

_I know everyone in the sonic universe is supposed to be about 3 feet tall, but I'm just going to say for size's sake that everyone had a height around the average human, so maybe a little less then 6 feet tall._


	3. Chp3: Misguided Perceptions

_Shall we start?..._

_**Misguided Perceptions**_

Shadow kicked open the door of the smoldering wreckage. The pod had landed somewhere far north of the Emerald coast. The hedgehog knew this because he had seen the coastline through the glass of the pod.

Shadow now took the time to relay his surroundings. He was on top of a very tall peak of what appeared to be a Jack-O-Lantern perched on a high stone pillar. Surrounding this peak was more of these pumpkin-like structures. He looked over the edge and peered into a dark abyss. He must have been more than 70 kilometers high. A final look around made Shadow recognize this area. He had briefly passed through it when he had chased the blue tornado, again when he traveled through that mansion with Rouge and Omega, and once more when he traveled through Eggman's Cryptic Castle. (For those of you who played SAB2, Shadow is very close to the area called Pumpkin Hill, or the level Shadow played called Sky Rail). The sun was setting and it gave off an eerie red glow and made the summits turn a dark orange.

"I guess I should get going" he sighed to himself as he jumped off one pumpkin to the next.

--------

Rouge woke up in a large king-size bed. The sheets were of a dark crimson and the bed post was of a dark ebony wood. She was raised by at least three one-foot-high mattresses. She had slept well, but still felt like sleeping in. Since she had spent the night in a strange castle, she did not think it wise to do so though. The bat crawled out of the bed and got to the floor, minding the height of the bed, and made her way over to the window. The room was very dark save a few candles that flickered. The window was covered by two high curtains that matched the color of the bed sheets.

"I bet it's a wonderful morning!" Rouge said as she started to open the curtains, but to her surprise, the window was covered and sealed by stone bricks. She was confused and decided to see if the whole castle was like this. She opened up her large reinforced door and continued down the hall.

The whole castle was pitch black, and the torches that had been lit before were now doused. Another thing was very odd, it was empty. Maybe not completely empty, but it was totally silent. All the windows were indeed covered by drapes and it was a little cold.

Rouge's heels of her boots clicked against the stone and she rubbed her arms for warmth, "Doesn't this place have a heating system! That guy called it an academy didn't he?" She whispered to herself as she walked through the hall. Soon after a few minutes, which passed like hours, she had reached the entrance hall she had passed through last night. She spotted the fireplace and ran over to it. Most of the wood was burnt but after moving some with the poker she spotted dying embers. Rouge then through a few logs on and took a seat in a wooden chair next to the hearth. After a few moments the fire built up and a small blaze formed. It was warm and "satisfied" the bat's need. The heat was so nice that Rouge's eyelids started to flicker and if it wasn't for the sound and feel of a breath on the back of her neck, she would have fallen asleep. She pushed the chair backwards while jumping out and flipped around only to find no one there.

"Strange" She said with more confusion. She then turned around but practically ran into an echidna standing behind her. No, it wasn't Knuckles. Instead it was a gray echidna that was tremendously older by appearance. "Hey! What's your problem you bastar-" but she stopped as she looked at him. He had a dark bandana covering his eyes and was adorned by several sets of cloaks. He also held a strange staff of a dark oak that was knotted and warped all along the twisting top.

"Hello Rouge the Bat. You're quite the little explorer aren't you?" He said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Wha…who…but you were just?" Rouge said with her limit of confusion.

"My name is Rico, and let me tell you one thing…In here, I'm more like you then anyone else" He said with another smile. Then the fire flickered and he was gone.

--------

Shadow landed on the lowest and largest Pumpkin of the rest. Instead of dusk, it was now dawn, but so much fog covered the area, that he could only see about thirty feet in front of himself. Before when he was running and jumping from pumpkin to pumpkin, he had noticed this particular one. It was the only one that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Another distinctive factor was that a small village was in the center. This village was now what he was trying to reach. He had been running all night so he was very tired. Maybe the settlement had a place to sleep.

_More coming._


	4. Chp4: Copious Ruin

_Okay then…_

_**Copious Ruin**_

Shadow wandered into the town. Mist and fog covered everything but the outlines of the buildings. It was very, VERY, cold but the hedgehog did not mind at all. He was too tired to feel temperature at the moment. Although his eyelids were ¾ closed, he was able to notice something very strange thing about this place. It was empty. Of course he was expecting no one to be out at the moment, it being at least three in the morning, but this place was barren. No cars, no animals, not even the blowing of wind was heard.

Most of the buildings seemed dirty and had not been lived in for a few years at least. Shadow figured he might as well find a bed in the desolate town if no one was around to stop him, but as he stepped into the house on his left, a familiar smell filled his nostrils. It was the smell of blood. Quickly he rushed inside to find a horrid sight. A woman's body, or what was left of one, was strung up against a wall by a pitchfork sticking through her ribs. Her head was on the floor, a sign of an obvious decapitation. The corpse was rotting and from the smell and flies, it had been there for a while.

"How inviting" was the hedgehogs only response to this and he swiftly departed from the house.

Outside the sound of thunder roared in the sky. Shadow glanced around at the things he had not seen before. A body was hanging by its neck from a lamppost. Another was impaled by a metal pole in the ground and was on fire, and several others were cut in half horizontally and lay on the ground. These bodies seemed much fresher. The hedgehog ran through the town from street to street. When he stopped to look around a corner in an alley, he saw someone…alive, or so it seemed.

"You there, what happened here?" Shadow asked.

The person looked up and Shadow's gaze bore directly down two empty eye sockets.

"Asmezch tujentorx!" The thing yelled out in a horrific dialect. It had looked like a man, but its skin was too wrinkled and fragile. It had no cuts or marks but it looked dead anyway. Two more vile looking things limped into the small alley way and Shadow soon found himself surrounded. The first got up and came at the hedgehog. He was able to jump out of the way in time but was toppled by the others. He starred down the eyeholes of another in the dog pile,

"For ugly things, you're pretty strong, but I have no time for this" Shadow stood up with all of them still clinging onto him and he threw them off with ease.

"Now, to get out of here" Shadow turned on his heel only to stare down at dozens more of these things crowding into the alley. Some were holding torches in their bony hands. It was obvious that these creatures were once humans, because they wore clothing even though it drooped very low on them.

"I guess I can spare some time from my busy schedule" The hedgehog took a stance and was about to jump into the crowd but crazy laughter stopped him.

Behind the crowd in a window across from the alley stood a large silhouette of a creature. A spotlight was behind him creating the image and all the zombies turned too see him. Shadow had to hold his arm in front of his eyes against the bright light. "Duck, whoever you are! Get down now!" The figure yelled out in a deep Russian accent. Instinctively Shadow hit the ground and heard a large slice barely an inch above his quills, along with a spray of blood falling onto him.

When he stood up again the man was now in a doorway. "Quickly! The dead do not wait!" He yelled gesturing for Shadow to follow. The hedgehog looked at all the dismembered bodies around him and the bloody circular saw that did it, then quickly followed the man.

"My name is Father Boris Satorin, and it would be wise to tell me your name and reasons for being in this place of sin" said the stranger. Shadow turned around to view him. He had to have been at least 8 feet tall, but he was hunched over so his true height was unknown. A bear with black pants and a black buttoned shirt with a collar and a large religious cross around it looked down upon the hedgehog. He held a gigantic rifle that was bigger then Shadow but the bears hand was able to hold it as if it was a twig.

"My name is Shadow…the Hedgehog, but why do you want to know?" Shadow answered, the power in his voice equaling this bears size.

"Ha! Aha ha ha ha ha…" The bear's laughing echoed through the entire area, "The hedgehog? Well I can clearly see that! Ah ha ha ha ha…!"

'So much for seriousness' Shadow thought.

-------

Rouge woke up sitting in the chair. Her back hurt from the hard wood. She looked around the hall again to find the torches were lit. The stain glass was uncovered but dark so she guessed it was late at night.

"Jeez! Was I asleep that long? I really need to be getting home!" The bat stood up and proceeded to the door.

When she opened it however, she was almost blown back by winds and rain.

She shut the large gate with anger, "Damn! When will this 'monsoon' stop?".

Rouge walked the halls of the castle again. It was a lot larger then she had assumed.

"Boy, I really need a nice hot shower" the female told herself. Almost as if on cue Fredrick entered through a door on her right, "If you are looking to bathe yourself Madame, the shower room is down the hall on your 8th left. There are fresh towels and robes inside. The girls arrived earlier so you shall have company. Farewell" he said with extreme politeness, then walked off through another set of doors. Rouge was dumbstruck of the coincidence of running into him, but took his directions and headed off.

When first entering she was in a small lobby to the actual shower. The floors and walls had white tiling. A small cabinet was on the right and a closet was on the left. A large twin set of doors were on the opposite side of the small room and laughter could be heard behind it. Rouge decided to go to the cabinet first. Inside she found many towels of different size and color. She chose a medium sized pink towel and closed the door. She guessed the closet held robes so she waited on that. She took off all her leather until she was completely naked exposing her body and breasts. She then took the towel and wrapped it around her torso and came just below her knees. She opened the door to view a large room. Fredrick literally meant a "Shower Room". In different parts of the ceiling scattered around were large shower heads that covered the entire room with spraying water which seeped out of a drain in the center of the floor. Steam filled the room and it was impossible to see the other side.

What was the most surprising was that Rouge glimpsed many female bats, naked and with a similar figure as her own…grasping each other and laughing. Not just hugging, but rubbing against one another, kissing each other, bathing each other, even licking each other. Now any straight guy would pay money to see this, but Rouge was a little uncomfortable. She did not want to go in now so she waited. She waited at least twenty minutes before all the girls came running out, got robes on and left.

"Finally, time for a shower." Rouge dropped her towel and walked in. It was still very foggy, but that was fine. The hot water felt so nice on her skin and she started to twirl around, but she bumped in to someone after four rotations.

"Umph...Hey watch were ya go-" She stopped after realizing who it was. Vedrix sat on a large stone built into the floor. A large symbol was on his bare back. It was an eight sided star in a square with an octagon in the center. A long black cigarette rested between his index finger and his middle finger. He had his eyes closed and he was hunched over staring at the floor.

"You shouldn't be here" Vedrix said in calm anger.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I can take a shower when I feel like it!" Rouge yelled at him.

"No, your kind shouldn't be here" Vedrix said continuing.

"I'm a bat just like you and those other girls!" Rouge said now with frustration.

"No, you are nothing like me. You are mortal" Vedrix answered still not looking up.

"What do you mean mortal? You thing your some god?" Rouge yelled some more.

Vedrix's hand shot up and grasped around the female's neck still not looking up, "Do not bring me such dishonor woman!" His grip tightened and Rouge thought she was going to die, but he let her go. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. "Forgive me…but I…am a Vampire…this place…is an academy…for Vampires. A mortal does not belong here.

Rouge coughed and gasped some more then looked up into his now opened eyes. He was sad. Normally Rouge would not have cared, but something in his face, something in his expression, which made her sad too. This had only happened with one other person…Shadow. She stood up and swallowed her pride enough to sit next to him. She believed he was an actual Vampire, but was not afraid.

A few minutes passed, with only the sound of the water and Vedrix puffing smoke, and Rouge worked up the courage to ask Vedrix a question.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" He answered her back.

"The tattoo on your back"

"It's not a tattoo. I was branded…and it hurt like hell"

"Why were you branded!?"

"So I would never forget the night we lost our matriarch. It was the night I was spared for humiliation. The night I vowed to abolish the God Orion and kill my brother Altair…"


	5. Chp5: History and Inevitability

_Yep…_

_**History and Inevitability**_

"You come at a most sordid time Comrade Shadow" Boris sat down in a very large red velvet coated chair. It was stitched and old but some how sturdy enough to take the bears massive weight.

They stood in a round turret of a tower. It was a little cramped because half open crates filled with smaller boxes of ammo and the rifles or SMGs to fire them. The hedgehog noticed a Dragunov SVD rifle pointing out of a window that overlooked the village.

"Why is that?" Shadow asked now turning his attention to Boris.

"I wish you had come when this church and village was worthy of worshiping God. Now it is just a fortress of faith and a grave of the damned. Before, when this town flourished and the skies were still blessed by our father, I was a great Priest. To great for my own good it seemed, or so the villagers thought. I was declared insane and kicked from my church like wind against dust. I was fine, because I only needed God to guide me. Then one day in a vision, I was given the task by our lord himself to return. I did so and found this heresy of the devil at work. My next task was to quell this evil, and so I have been here ever since." The bear proclaimed in his deep Russian accent. "I believe our father has put you here for a reason, but why are you here in the first place?"

Shadow glared out of the open window with an unenthusiastic expression, "I'm trying to make it to the Emerald Coast, south of here"

The giant frowned at these last few words, "I only know the names of places that I can see, so this Emerald Coast is a mystery to my knowledge, but to head south…well…a gondola system is the only way off of this rock. I can take you there if you must go, I will not ask your reasons for doing so, but I suggest that first we rest. The dead do not sleep nor wake...and they will be back in more numbers then before. Besides, a storm is coming.

Shadow just gave a "Humph" but in his mind he was ready to fall down with exhaustion. Little did Shadow know however, that this storm was the same storm Rouge was experiencing, and that it was masking something yet to arrive.

-------

"Why…why were those…girls…?" Rouge actually felt intimidated by this bat sitting beside her. Large muscles scaled his body with not an ounce of fat anywhere. His skin (or fur) was even more pale then her own, as if he was covered in white ash.

"Why were the females making love to one another?" Vedrix said answering her question before hearing it fully. "Vampires are a lot different from you mortals. They love each other like sisters and brothers"

Rouge still did not comprehend.

"Maybe it is best you do not understand" Vedrix said looking up to her face.

Rouge then noticed something about the vampire, which made her almost completely understand. He had no care that he was sitting next to a woman with a perfect figure and gigantic breasts who was beautiful beyond measure and naked, both of them were naked for that matter, and he could easily rape her with his bulk, but yet he refused to even acknowledge the thought.

"Oh…well I think if I stay in here any longer my skin will wrinkle so I'm off" Rouge's egotism snapped back in and she quickly walked out the door. She got a robe from the closet after drying off, picked up her leather outfit and hurried out the other door.

------

Not to far away from the vast Milky Way Galaxy, in the Galaxy of Andromeda, a ship floated above a planet. The planet was Mobius, and it was black with red scars. The ship was 4X Mobius' size…A star cruiser.

"My lord, the destruction of Mobius was accomplished with 100 percent success, and the Pandemonium Pearls and Master Pearl have been placed in the core" A gray fox in a black combat suit announced to a dark figure draped in robes of black and a hood that covered his face.

He sat in an egg shaped chair on the bridge of the ship, looking out of the giant windows into space. Two figures were at his sides, a black bat with red glowing markings all over his body to his right, and a black panther holding a gigantic scythe to his left, both dressed in similar black robes as the one in the chair.

The bat spoke up, "This planet was a bore… how many do we have left sir?"

Now the sitting figure spoke, "Only one remains Altair…You shall have a family reunion" He turned to the panther, "And you Crim, your famous there you know"

The panther just stood silent.

The entire ship turned, engines came to life, and it slowly flew off in the direction of Earth.

_Terribly short but the next one will hopefully kick ass. You have no idea how annoying it is to have spell check correct me for Vedrix with Verdi._


	6. Chp 6: Faith of Beasts

_Fi ouy nac daer siht, ouy daer sdrawkcab. I wonk, a etsaw fo emit._

_**Faith of Beasts**_

Rouge strolled down the long corridors of the manor constantly. She had done this so many times in the last hour that she felt she had seen everything this mansion had to offer.

There was an exquisite dining room with a forty-foot long table, courtyards of lovely shrubberies and hedges carved into brilliant animal topiaries, and countless halls of dorm rooms for the girls but only one hall shared by the men.

The first room belonged to Vedrix, who she knew, the second belonged to a Cerulean bat named Marius who liked to talk, and the third room was owned by a very small, scared olive colored bat named Boleslaus.

Rouge was furious. She was tired of this castle. She wanted to get home and take a rest in her own bed. Fredrick had been kind enough to give her some extra sets of clothing, some scarlet dresses of what seemed to have been from the Victorian era. They were beautiful but Rouge just didn't feel comfortable in them.

The obstacle keeping her from getting home was the rain. It was raining so hard that she would not be able to fly, and she would probably catch a severe cold if she walked.

An even more bothersome fact was that she was very uncomfortable around every one else. When ever she passed a group of girls in one of the many halls she looked at the ground and held her breath.

One night ago Vedrix had left. He had said something about "uncertainty in the bloodstream" whatever that meant. The vampire was the only one Rouge had felt safe around. He didn't talk much or seem to care about anything, but there was that sense of protection every time she was near him.

"Just like Shadow…" Memories of the hedgehog soon flooded her mind. She did not understand why she was thinking about him and…missing him, but her train of thought was interrupted when she almost walked right into a large door.

The door was monstrous and reinforced wit bolts made of black steel. Rouge turned around and realized she had gotten lost. No lanterns or torches were lit in her area and she was at some dead end. She sighed and entered the door.

The bat was in a large library. It was filled with thousands, no, tens of thousands of books. 40 foot high shelves lined the walls and touched the ceiling. Large windows, open windows, lined the back walls. Curtains hung from the top and blew inwards because of the wind from the storm. It was very dark in the room and a little spooky.

Rouge walked towards the center of the room where a table and chair sat. A large open book was on the table, its pages flipping over with every slight breeze.

"It's strange…" A voice echoed in the room and Rouge spun around but no one was there. She turned again and as she did lightning flickered revealing the echidna she had seen a couple of nights ago.

"It's strange the way fate is set, that you would find this little room, my room" Rico stood grinning.

"Little is hardly the word I would use to describe it" Rouge said folding her arms. "Who are you really and what do you want?"

"Me? Oh, well… to be quite honest…I am a blind warlock who is one thousand-one hundred-and seventy three years old. Vedrix, whom you have met, is my apprentice. I prefer to eat fish and I like my wine red" Rico said ending with a chuckle.

Rouge was a little speechless with her mouth hanging open, "No…no way…I have seen ghosts, robots, vampires, skeletons, artificially created life forms, and demons, but a 1173 year old warlock is pushing it buddy!"

"Oh I assure you my age is an understatement of how old I really am, but I must keep up the ruse so the vampires here do not suspect who I really am. I may be blind but I can smell the fabric of the scarlet dress you're wearing" The echidna said with a more serious face, but then smiled at the end of his statement.

Rouge was still a little dumbfounded, but realized it probably was true. "So, aren't you a Vampire?"

"Actually no, I just teach them. Vedrix is actually quite young being only 103 years old. But such a tormenting life he has had" Rico turned and walked to the open book on the table. "I can tell you want to hear the story, yes?" The echidna flipped through some pages.

"Whatever, as long as its killing time." Rouge took a seat in a large chair and crossed her legs.

"Very well…" Rico put his hand over one of the pages and began to speak…

-------

It was a cool night in the middle of October of 1905. It was raining very hard and it had been going on for several days now.

Scientists had been saying if it rained anymore it could flood the town and raise the sea level at least two inches. It was the perfect night for blood.

It was probably Vedrix's first night fending for himself. All Vampires are given at least a year before they have to find blood for themselves.

He was a little intimidated by the vastness of the city, but was confident he could do it. He was so small. And so, the bats flew off, one by one, breaking off from the central group.

Vedrix had a good friend, who was the son of the head elder. He was the prince of Vampires, and his name was Altair. Altair was at least a year older then Vedrix, and was the leader of the duo. Those two would get into so much trouble.

Vedrix was not exactly fond of following the Clan's code. His clan was the Nosferatu, or Creatures of Shadow as indicated in the Book of Nod. The young bat had earlier agreed to meet with Altair at a secret place instead of feed. That was when it happened. A cry echoed through the night sky.

Vedrix became frightened and hurried to the spot.

Upon arriving at the secluded park Vedrix saw his friend, only he was kneeling before a Hedgehog robed in black. Around the two were the bodies of his Vampire brethren.

On the ground in front of them was the clan's matriarch, Vedrix's mother. She was barely alive and bleeding immensely.

Then the hedgehog told Altair "Kill this female, and your initiation shall be complete". Without hesitation, the young Vampire turned around and cut off the females head with his sword.

Soon after, they both vanished. Vedrix rushed to his dead mother's side, weeping masked by the heavy rain. From that day forth he is one of the only surviving Nosferatu and he blamed himself for not helping his mother and the death of his clan.

From that day he swore he would kill the God Orion…

_Fuck that was short...Oh and the phrase at the top...try reading the words backwards if you did not already._


	7. Chp 7: Religon vs Reality

_How long has it been? A month? Two months? No matter, I'm sure I wasn't missed. Horrific writers block. Why do I write anyway? Never mind, you want to hear what happens to Shadow right? Your wish is granted. I'm going to try a Shadow POV .Oh, and I guess I'll try a music theme. The song for this chapter is _

_Where do I stab myself in the ears (The legion of doom Remix)__._

_By Hawthorne Heights. _

_**Religion vs. Reality**_

Shadow's POV (duh)

"_We are more alike then I realized-Death-Live to betray-Dragon of Galactic Judgment-Lose-Forget-Just let go-Trust-Pact-Sacrifice for love"_

I awoke sitting up on the hard wooden bench used to sit at when one went to church. My blanket was soaked with sweat along with my fur. My back and head were stiff from the hard wood but I shrugged it off. I glanced to my left to see Boris sitting in the large velvet chair, the Dragunov in his hands. Instead of his finger on the trigger the claw finger was sticking inside the finger guard.

He was so large. He made the retarded blue cat look like a mouse. I could see the massive amounts of rings under his eyes and I wondered if he even slept at all. Lightning and thunder flashed and lit up the dim room.

"I am surprised to find you awake so early Comrade, but you have saved me the trouble of waking you myself" Boris said to me but he did not look away from the village.

"Don't mention it" I said in a sarcastic tone, which he didn't seem to notice.

"We should be leaving soon, the sooner the better" His accent was very strong and sometimes hard to make out but I was able to understand it.

Boris stood up, the chair seeming to be thankful of the loss of weight. He reached into one of the crates and pulled out what looked like a tiny handgun in his hands.

He walked over to me, "Do you know how to use one of these?" He held the gun out in his palm, which I took. The gun was actually an MP5K and I was able to hold it well. I shook my head yes then the bear turned around and walked back to the crates. He picked up an extremely enlarged version of an M3 Super 90 shotgun. I remember seeing a GUN officer holding one at one of their many blockade attempts to trap me.

"As I said before, the heathens who do not belong in heaven or hell do not wait nor sleep. If we are to get you to your 'Emerald Coast' we should hurry now while it is quiet. Let us go" The bear walked towards the wooden door and motioned for me to follow.

Outside it was pouring rain. It was very dark save the light coming from the church windows. Boris led me down a small street while creeping next to a wall of a house. It was about five minutes before the sighting of the first zombie. Its back was turned to the bear and I.

Boris insisted we sneak by undetected. We had been standing on a wooden deck and so by mistake when I took another step the metal of my shoes touched the floor it made a loud creak. Immediately the creature turned around and spotted us. It opened its mouth to scream but in a split second the paw of the bear was around its head. It let out a small whimper but was then crushed with ease.

3rd person perspective (I think I like this version better)

Boris let go of the once whole but now shattered skull of the beast, his hand wet with a mix of the creature's black-greenish blood and the pouring rain. He looked towards Shadow with a merge of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Make haste Comrade! It seems we will not be alone for much longer!"

Lightning flashed and howls and screams could be heard in every direction. Normally Shadow could get across the town and make it to the cable car in a matter of seconds, but he wanted to stay by the bear's side through this affair.

_About an hour later…_

Both the hedgehog and the bear were knee deep in zombie corpses and still battling wave upon wave of enemies. Since they both had

run out of ammunition they resorted to fist and claw. The bear was a massive behemoth crushing at least five enemies with one swipe.

Shadow would sometimes pick one up and throw it into the crowd knocking down many creatures at once. It was at this moment when a small but useable opening could be seen between the mass of zombies. "Boris! If we keep going like this, we won't survive! Let's hurry through there!" Shadow yelled over the moaning and screaming creatures.

"You are right comrade, let us go, but first hold on tight!" the Russian grabbed Shadow and, holding him close, rammed through the Zombies like a football player through bushes.

After a few yards of running Boris let go of Shadow and together they made it to the lift. "It appears it is time to say our goodbye's comrade Shadow. It was a pleasure to fight along side you. For a small one, you're pretty tough" Boris held out his paw to shake the hedgehog's hand, but as Shadow was going to shake his claw, the bear grabbed him with both arms giving him a big "Bear hug". When he let go of Shadow the hedgehog was wheezing and gasping for air, but the bear just laughed.

Shadow climbed into the lift and Boris pulled the lever to start the machine, "May the graces of god keep you safe from harm my friend!" the bear called up to him. "Thank you for everything Bor-…Boris!" Shadow called back. The bear started to laugh but then roared as a zombie jumped up and bit him in the shoulder from behind. More and more zombies jumped on to him and brought him to his

knees. Shadow wanted to go back and help his friend but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as he was covered with zombies until the darkness of the night covered the area.

_Sorry for the lateness..._


	8. Chp 8: A day in the sun, pt 1

_Hey…the latest chapter to the story starts now. _

_**A Day in the Sun**_

Theme song: _Take Five, by Marty Q._

Emerald Coast, 4:23AM

Shadow stood on a hill. It was a fairly large hill, giving a good view of the Emerald Coast. He was able to see the length of Station Square, the highway that seemed to go on forever over the ocean, and even the Mystic Ruins were visible from this vantage point.

He was dripping with water, but the rain was not as rough as it had been several hours ago, when he was passing the border of Halloween Gorge and this green paradise of water and foliage. In fact, it seemed like the shower was letting up and coming to an end.

The clouds were changing from black to grey then to white. It was going to be a beautiful morning.

The hedgehog planned his route through the city. He wanted to make it to Club Rouge in Night Babylon. It was the only place he knew of in the city where he could stay. So he walked down the slope, and began his run to the illustrious casino.

Bloodmail Manor, 4:30 AM

"You see Ms. Rouge, the mind is not as large as it seems when it is one's only companion through the darkness"

The conversation between Rouge and Rico had gone on all night and into the early morning. The bat was not tired however, as she was wide awake processing all the information that had been given to her over the last few hours. She had learned of Vedrix being the last of the Nosferatu, a vampire clan of Shadow and Stealth. She learned about Orion who was the god of Time, an all powerful being that controlled time itself and everything affected by it. He created the Chaos Emeralds of Earth to absorb and purify the present of the planet and the Master Emerald to stabilize them. Since the gems were created by a god they were able to grant enormous amounts of power to mortals.

He had placed them under the control of the oldest and wisest species; the Echidnas lead by Pachacamac, thousands of years

ago. She also learned of how fifty years ago Orion and his Second in Command; Black Doom, traveled to Earth to create a life form to become a vessel for the destruction of the universe.

"Almost every day I hear something that has to do with the incident fifty years ago. It gets so annoying. No matter how much I dig up at the Global United Federation's archives there is still more that I find out" Rouge said aloud and then quietly whispered to herself, hoping the Echidna would not hear, "Shadow, will I ever find out the true story?".

Rico, who was gazing into the distance, questioned her, "Who is this Shadow you speak of?" Rouge looked up in surprise, "By the tone of your voice I can tell that he, or she, is very close to you" The bat walked over to him in disgust, "What do you know! Why don't you go mind your own business old man!"

She turned around and started to leave the room when Rico smiled, "Looks like I hit a nerve" this stopped her. She flipped around with a high kick to the left side of his head, but instead of feeling the success of a hit, she felt pressure against the heel of her boot. His left hand had come up and blocked the blow with the speed of a hawk in flight.

"After all the information I presented to you, an old man could only ask for a little respect" Rico said still smiling. "I can tell that you want to leave this place, and so you may. The rain is stopping and the winds are calming. Please, let Vedrix fly you to your home, before the sun comes up? It's the least I could do to such a nice woman"

Bloodmail Manor, 4:59 AM

After a few ending comments Rouge finally agreed to letting Vedrix, the bat who saved her from the storm, fly her home. She stood in the foyer with her own clothes tapping her foot in annoyance of waiting for the vampire. Fredrick was standing at the door in a sort of military attention pose, with a grin of course. The thousands of candles on the chandelier gave off an orange glow that coated the room with a comfortable feeling.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Rouge said with impatience to the vampire butler. "Oh yes of course madam, but only during daylight hours, but even then I shall arise to fulfill any wish of the Masters and Lords. Although the elders sleep for eternity until called upon in times of crisis, I shall stand by and wait for my orders".

The door that Vedrix had entered when he first brought Rouge to the castle opened and out walked the tall muscular vampire himself.

"Are you ready to go?" He said in a deep grim voice. Rouge looked at him with sleepy eyes and yawned, "Yha, let's get going".

Night Babylon, 5:10 AM

Shadow stood in front of the door to Club Rouge. It was cool fall weather, with a slight breeze that blew dead leaves in circles. Shadow turned the doorknob but the door was locked. He was tired and this angered him. He brought his arm back to punch the door down, but stopped himself at the last second.

Rouge would not take kindly to a broken door. Although sleepy, Shadow was able to keep a good sense of awareness. He looked up at the roof.

It was not that high off the ground, being that it was only the entrance to the casino. He took a few steps back because he was going to try to run up the wall and land on the roof.

He started his sprint but at the moment he made contact with the wall someone called out, "Shadow! What are you doing here?" This made the hedgehog fall and crash into the ground. Rouge raced over to his side to help him up, "Are you all right?"

The hedgehog looked up, "Yes, I'm fine" He got up on his feet and dusted himself off, "Where were you?"

Rouge smiled and was about to answer but was interrupted by Vedrix, "Rouge…get away from him".

"What are you talking abo-" The bat stopped as she turned around to see a gun in the Vampire's hand. It was pointed at Shadow.

_I wonder why it took me so long to post this. Wow...I think about this story all the time but I never get a chance to write anymore._


	9. Chp 9: A day in the sun, pt 2

_Yeah, I know it's almost been a year since I Started this story and I was really hoping that I'd be done by now, but I've got a problem. Whenever I think about this story I am thinking about four or five chapters ahead, so it's hard to write about the chapter at the present. Whatever…Here is chapter 9_

_**A Day in the Sun pt 2**_

Night Babylon, 5:20 AM

"Vedrix, what do you think you're doing?" Rouge yelled in frustration to the vampire holding a gun.

"Stay out of this woman, it is none of you're concern" Vedrix answered to her in his deep scary voice.

"I've waited for this my whole life Orion; you shall pay for hurting my clan and taking my friend away from me"

Rouge smacked her forehead in understanding and tried to speak but Shadow cut her off "It's fine Rouge, this guy thinks he can take me, so I'll have some fun with him"

He pushed her away and started to circle around the vampire, the gun following him, "I don't know who this Orion is but you're asking for a world of hurt if you want to fight with me, so here is you're chance to back down" The hedgehog stopped when he was opposite the club.

"Don't play games with me Orion, you now what you did, and there is no way I'm backing down now" Vedrix exclaimed, his eyes full of hatred.

"Fine, you had your chance…" Shadow's hover shoes blasted to life as he zigg zagged towards the bat as Vedrix unloaded his pistol at him.

When he was close enough he leapt into the air to strike the vampire but Vedrix dodged just in time and slid to a halt a few meters away.

He holstered his gun and put the back of his hands together, then pulled in opposite directions as blades came out of slots on his gauntlets. He charged at the hedgehog with lightning speed, slicing at him with movements almost matching Shadow's.

Shadow back flipped over a low swipe and bent over to dodge another, the blade with in centimeters of his nose. He landed on his back and rolled to his left barely dodging a vertical slice, and countered by doing a spin kick to the bat's legs, causing him to fall over.

Both opponents backed away from each other until they were about 10 meters away, each breathing heavily.

"Your good, but I'm done playing games." he began as Vedrix rushed towards him.

"This was never a game" The bat said and swiped at the hedgehog, the 2 foot long blades on his wrists swiping in a criss-cross manner.

The hedgehog side stepped and moved narrowly dodging the blades, then spun around and hit the vampire in his chest with his palms. The blast of energy from the hedgehog sent the vampire backwards, but Vedrix caught his balance and stood upright.

Rouge watched helplessly from the sidelines as her two friends fought.

And then, a stroke of luck…

The sun started to creep over the buildings and slowly moved across Shadow's body.

"Damn! Why now?" The vampire started to back away, "Mark my words Orion, next time you will die by my blades" Vedrix said and then covered himself with his wings and vanished through the remaining darkness.

Shadow was confused but he did not question his opponents retreat. He looked over to Rouge and began to walk towards her, exhausted from running so far and fighting so much. He had not slept since the night before at the church and after fighting the zombies and having this short bout with Vedrix, the hedgehog began to give out.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled as she saw him start to lean over, but luckily she caught him just in time.

Theme: _On Emley Moor, By Vector Lovers_

"Wake up! I'm not going to carry you inside, again!" she yelled into his ear remembering the whole incident with Emerl.

Flashback-

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" A grey robot resembling Gamma sounded as it approached Shadow and Rouge in the computer room._

"_Damn!" Shadow grunted in annoyance. Rouge responded with a giggle and Shadow asked, "What's so funny?" Then Rouge said back to him, "It's been a while since we fought together like this!" _

"_Just don't get in my way" Shadow said as he and Rouge attacked the robot. _

_After a few minutes of fighting Rouge complimented him on his fighting since they had not been together in so long and she had forgotten how strong he was. A robot was still activated however and shot Shadow in the back, knocking him out cold. _

_Rouge screamed and attacked the robot, destroying it. After seeing his condition she picked him up, barely, and proceeded back to Night Babylon. _

_After flying for hours and stopping for many breaks, she arrived with Shadow over her shoulder and hauled him inside._

End Flashback-

Although the club was a few steps away, Rouge complained and yelled at the sleeping Shadow. She gave up and went to open the door, left it open, and dragged him inside.

Rouge carried him up a flight of stairs to her private quarters and pulled him next to her couch.

"Okay, you'll just sleep here today" She dropped him on the couch but lost her balance and fell with him, landing on top of him. At first she struggled to get off, afraid he might wake up and see her in this embarrassing state, but then she stopped, and lay there, on top of the Ultimate Life form.

Her head rested on his chest fur, it was nice and soft, and his body was warm. She listened to his strong heart beat and was lifted up and down as he took deep breaths. She felt like she could stay there forever.

Her eyelids began to drop, and even though she wanted to get up so he wouldn't wake up to find her on top off him, she was just too tired to move and drifted off to sleep.

_Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others but my eyelids are closing as well, so there is my first shot at a fight sequence. Goodnight and Buenos noches._


	10. Chp 10: Rainy Dayz

_Okay, I'm trying to get back in the writing groove so I tried to post this chapter as quickly as possible. Thank you for noticing that the chapters are too short because I'm killing myself over it. Oh yeah, It helps to get reviews so keep posting them, even if you hate the chapter and you think I should stop writing, let me know! Also tell me if I did a good job on selecting the title of the chapter and music (It's my job in real life you know!).One last thing, I'm going to stop writing the time for different places because I only wanted to use them in __A Day in the sun pt 1 & 2__ just so I could show that the sun was coming up._

_Rainy Dayz_

Theme: Clair de Lune, by Claude Debussy

Thunder clashed outside of the club. For a district known for its villainous appearance and nighttime antics, Night Babylon during the day time wasn't so scary.

Actually the sun wasn't out to begin with, as yesterday it had only just come up to greet the black hedgehog when clouds covered the sky once again and poured rain.

The rain was heavy and slammed against the roof and windows of the club, creating a large chorus of pitter-patters and deafening beats.

Shadow's eyelids began to rise as the sound grew increasingly louder. He yawned and went to stretch his arms out, but he felt something.

He looked down across his body to find the sleeping Rouge, her arms wrapped around his ribs. A normal person might have called this cute, but Shadow really didn't know how to describe it.

All he knew was that he was a little uncomfortable and wanted to get up. He took hold of her arms ever so gently and moved himself out from underneath her and lightly put her head on the pillow he had been on. He also thought it strange that he had been on the couch in the first place.

The casino was dark, a little too dark, but Shadow didn't mind. It was actually quite soothing. He walked down the slanted hallway that curved the stairs to the main lobby. The machines were all deactivated since the establishment didn't open for another 8 hours or so.

Club Rouge was more of the "Coffee Shop" of casinos. It was not exactly the place everyone wanted to go, just a nice place with a good environment of people just looking for a place to hang out and have a good time. It had a good reputation and few customers said anything against it.

Shadow walked to the center of the lobby. The casino had changed since he had last been here. The bat kept it neat, the floor spotless and windows shiny and clear. He walked over to a large window that looked out over the street and surrounding area.

Water smeared the glass and made it blurry but he looked out anyway. After some time of watching the water fall the hedgehog turned to his right and something caught his eye.

A piano…

He walked over to the large instrument, its mass taking up much off the small stage it was on. It was elegant, painted a shiny black that reflected the room the way a mirror would. The stage was only about a foot above the ground, just the right height for attention by an audience.

A microphone was also included next to the piano, a spot for a singer perhaps.

Shadow decided to get up and check it out for himself. He sat down at the bench and his eyes looked over the graceful keys. They glimmered even more than the piano did.

He slowly slipped his gloves off and put them beside himself on the bench and moved his fingers to the keys as memories flooded back to him.

Flashback-

"The Piano is a wonderful thing Shadow my boy!" Professor Gerald announced to the young hedgehog. "It's full of wondrous and magical sounds that when put in the right order produce something called Music".

"Music" Shadow repeated in thought.

"Yes! You've got it old boy! Maria, why don't you come over here and show Shadow some pointers, will you?" the old doctor slid off of the small bench Shadow and he had been using and quickly hurried out the mechanical doors.

Maria sat next to him and placed her fingers to the keys and began to play.

End Flashback-

Shadow placed his fingers in the right positions and started to play (if you did not guess already, he's playing Clair de Lune). The keys felt smooth and nice, as if they had not been played in a while.

It almost felt like he could play with his eyes closed because he knew the song so well. He was almost halfway through the piece when he stopped and looked up. Rouge was standing at the doorway of the stairs.

"That's very lovely" the bat said quietly.

"It was the doctor's favorite. It was the first song I learned and Maria had taught it to me" Shadow said looking down at the piano.

"Well please don't stop, I wanted to hear more" Rouge said starting to walk towards him.

"Maybe some other time" Shadow said putting on his gloves and closing the piano cover. He stepped down off the stage and crossed to leave the room but Rouge caught him. Her arms were wrapped around him and her head lay against his chest.

"I never got to say welcome home" the bat said in a sad tone.

"Well you just did" Shadow said trying to break free from her but her squeeze was too tight, so he gave up. They stood like that for a few moments of silence when Rouge broke it, "Jeez Shadow, you need to take a shower!".

"Well you're no better" Shadow retorted. Rouge simply giggled and gave him another squeeze than let go.

"Well than you can go first wile I make us some-" she checked the clock, "…Lunch". It was 3:00PM. "So you hop in and I'll go after you okay?"

Shadow only replied with a "Humph" and went up the stairs. The bat only giggled again and hurried up after him.


	11. Chp 11: Fully Developed Fox

_Well, hello everyone. The first thing I'd like to state is don't get your hopes up (if you have any at all) about me being back. Today, the 7th of February (I'm going to say that simply because I doubt I will post this chapter on the same given date) I was fiddling around with my ITunes. I set it to shuffle as I usually do and started doing some work. I have hard drives literally bursting with gigs of music files, but today I heard a song that made me stop typing. It was the song Supporting Me from the boss battle against the Bio-Lizard in Sonic Adventure Battle 2, one of my favorite songs in the game. Immediately I went back to ITunes, turned shuffle off and located the soundtrack to that game. I had not heard any of the music in over a year. It almost brought a tear to my eye, since that has to be one of my all time favorite games and soundtracks. Memories came flooding back to me as I played each song and sat listening with my eyes closed. After thinking for a long time, my thoughts became targeted on the story I had been writing. I had always wanted to continue it, and I would from time to time write more of chapter 11, but I eventually stopped and then forgot about it. I know this really has nothing to do with any of you, and I'm not asking any of you to feel melancholy for me, but don't expect anything from me, since I tend to disappoint. It has been a long time, and my thoughts are scattered about what happens next in the story, but I present to you Chapter 11 of Shadow, Son of a God._

Chapter 11: Fully Developed Fox

This chapter is going to be dealing a bit with Tails, since he is going to have a pretty big role in this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy this, but I can't guarantee anything.

Club Rouge; Rouge's pad.

Rouge was a lady of very complicated and unconventional skills. She knew how to defuse and arm high-tech explosives, she was fluent in over eight languages, and she could paint her nails while driving at 80 miles per hour while on the phone on a crowded highway. Something however that she had not inherited from her Italian father or her Greek mother was the ability to cook. Fortunately, she had not decided to cook any kind of meal for her and the dark hero who was in her bathroom. Instead she had chosen the much easier path of creating sandwiches for the both of them. Even this however was a little out of her league, since her food was always prepared for her and she knew nothing of preparing cuisine.

Before Rouge lay much of the foodstuffs from Club Rouge's kitchen. It had taken her at least 10 minutes to organize it so she could at least have some space while working. Practically the only thing the bat knew about sandwiches was that bread was on the top and the bottom of the meal. So she laid out four separate pieces of whole wheat bread on the cutting board that was in the center of all the ingredients.

"Now, what would I be if I was in the center of a sandwich?" She thought a little, but then giggled to herself as she realized what exactly she had just said. Rouge had of course been in those kinds of situations before, but despite her appearance she was no strumpet. The memories that flooded back to her suddenly got her a little hot however, and she gripped the table sides tightly. She stood there for a little while with her eyes closed, and let out a deep moan. Spontaneously she opened her eyes and came-to, then brought her hand up and wiped some sweat from her brow that had formed. The bat leaned over to her right to grab a towel from the counter so she could make sure it was gone, and she felt something unpleasant in her crotch. She looked down and, somehow surprising to her, she was wet, and the leather of her jumpsuit was soaked. Rouge let out a sigh because of the inconvenience of the situation. Hastily the bat scurried out of her kitchen towards her bathroom.

"Shadow has to be done by now, I've given him plenty of time to get cleaned up. I'll just grab a quick shower and throw on some fresh clothes"…

Meanwhile…

Shadow had come into the bathroom soon after the love-grasp was released by Rouge (As she called it since she refused to say hug). The hedgehog gazed upon the white porcelain that reflected his image. The shine from the room had caused him to wince as he entered. It was quite a sight that many perverts in the world would love to be a part of (Don't worry perverts out there, it's only natural :D), especially since it belonged to someone like Rouge. Bras, thongs, g-strings, and other types of female underwear were strewn about in one of the most disorganized images Shadow had ever laid eyes upon. Of course, the Hedgehog knew none of what this was, since he wore pretty much nothing at all himself, save the gloves and shoes. The only thought going through his mind at that moment was "Interesting, Rouge keeps a very untidy washroom".

The room was a large square. It was completely flat and covered in white porcelain, save the center of the room, which was a large block raised upward to about waist level. There was a large heart carved into this block, which shaped the tub. Jets lay in strategic positions inside the bathtub, which filled it with water corresponding to what knob was turned. The knobs were located on the side of the block and were heart shaped as well (Probably just coincidence right?). In the very back of the room opposite the doorway three faucets hung from the ceiling, so the whole back was basically a large shower area. On the left of the doorway was a large white wood wardrobe, with various types of clothing hanging inside and folded in drawers. On the right of the doorway was a large heart shaped mirror lined with pink light bulbs and a white wood stool accompanied by a pink heart cushion of course.

Shadow walked now towards the tub, perhaps to get a better look at the bathtub, and he picked up a bra that was contrary to the rest of the room, being that it was black and red like his fur. He was not sure exactly what it was or what it was used for, so he decided to investigate. He looked at it closely, trying to ascertain details that might aid him in his quest for knowledge. After discovering some very important facts, such as texture, color change, and that small latches were positioned on the back, he found out that he could actually fit his face into the cups, which he was astounded about. So he then began to think of different shapes he had seen in his lifetime, so he could somehow match the two together. It didn't take him very long to put two and two together, and he dropped the undergarment, a look of shock about his face.

A short time passed and the look on his face began to relax, while other "parts" of his body began to tense and harden. It was not a feeling Shadow often had; Lust. This emotion and mindset had only graced and tortured Shadow's mind simultaneously one other time in his life. It was the moment he had first met Rouge. The time when she dropped from the ceiling in the control room of ARK, the time when she had slipped past so many defenses created in the past that were still state-of-the-art, the time when he couldn't take his eyes off of her body or defend against the beauty in her voice. At that time he had forced the thoughts out of his head, because he didn't trust her and the feelings distracted his focus.

On this occasion he tried to do the same, since he still did not trust her, or anyone else for that matter, but the thought of her succulent breasts would not deviate from his mind. Shadow of course had no idea what exactly the feelings he had were or why his body had this kind of reaction to it, but he knew they were pleasant at least.

Shadow calmly turned around and walked to the door, which was a short distance away, thinking to himself, "I'll just let Rouge bathe first, and perhaps she will make the room a bit more decent for me. Of course, Rouge usually left her bathroom in disarray unless she had company. To her, a bathroom was one of the most personal rooms in the house, and being that it was usually like this, the thought of her undergarments littering the room had not crossed her mind when she had first told the hedgehog to take a shower. Rouge would have taken the initiative and cleaned up a little if she had realized and predicted Shadow's predicament.

Rouge made her way down the hallway quickly, being that it was her own home.

Shadow placed his hand on the doorknob…

The opposite side of that same handle was gripped tightly by Rouge…

And then many things happened at once…

Both the hedgehog and the bat were unsuspecting of the other one to be there, but Shadow being stronger and quicker pulled first. This pulled Rouge forward faster then she could think about it, and the added weight was not something the dark hero had time to anticipate. Thus, the female was slammed into the male and sent into a mess on the floor. Face met cleavage as Rouge landed on Shadow, and one of the most attractive things about her (along with her face, sex appeal, and voice of course) was thrust into his visage.

"Oh my god! Shadow are you all right? Let me help you up!" Rouge impulsively backed up, but her crotch met his now fully erect protrusion, and then once more she impulsively tried to go up instead of back and she rubbed up against it. A rush of pleasure was forced into her legs and she fell forwards, once again to land on Shadow's face, and to feel his warm breath on her skin was the last thing the bat needed.

The two eventually stopped struggling since one was in heat and the other was as hard as rock. Rouge looked up and noticed that her bathroom had not been utilized properly and realized the state of her washroom. After discovering the situation that had been given to her with Shadow under her, a wonderfully amorous plan was devised in her psyche. So she slid back slowly this time until her face met his and there noses practically touched.

"Shadow, would you like to take a bubble bath with me?"

Shadow was initially turned off to the idea, but his obduracy finally gave in to the bat's pleading. It was also a good idea in his mind because they would both be able to bathe at the same time and make up for the time that was lost earlier.

"Fine, let's take a bath, but get off me first" the hedgehog glared at Rouge but she jumped off him very quickly and missed his eyes, being that she was ecstatic with his response.

------

Although the water was at the rim of the tub and the bubbles oozed over the sides, the hot steamy water kept blasting from the jets, overflowing the heart shapedJacuzzi. The bathroom began to fill with vapor creating a foggy paradise and the glass of the mirror started to become hazy. The undergarments had been picked up and put away with the utmost haste. It was now the perfect setting for what was going to happen next…

_And now you perverts! What you have been waiting for! (Just Kidding :D)_

Shadow was sitting in one of the cupped parts of the heart tub, naked as usual, but…different. He had never before taken a bubble bath in his life, and even if he had, it would not have been anything like this. The aroma given off by the bubbles was intoxicating along with the water that warmed his body. He was relaxed and carefree, a feeling he had not had in as long as he could remember. The steam made it hard to see but he was still able to make out the outline of Rouge.

She was now fully undressed, and her fair skinned body was almost one-hundred percent visible, save her nipples which were covered by her left arm crossing her breasts, and her crotch which was covered by her right hand. She slowly got into the tub and let the bubbles cover her breasts about halfway up before releasing them from her arm. Then she waded over to the adjacent cup of the heart and let out a deep moan.

"So how does it feel, Shadow?" Rouge said in the most seductive voice she could muster, while her eyes were closed.

"It's…wonderful" Shadow exclaimed, glancing over at the beauty sitting next to him.

Rouge opened her left eye a little and met his ruby eyes, "Good, because I'm going to make it even better for you". Shadow of course had no idea how this moment could get any better, but he would soon find out.

The bat started to move her hands up and down across his body in a stroking motion. Gently rubbing his muscles and stroking his fur, Over his shoulders, down his chest, across his legs, it was truly an amazing feeling for Shadow, even if he was a little uncomfortable with being in this situation, if only slightly. Rouge had mastered this complicated technique from years of being with men, an intense feeling of pleasure just through touch. Rouge maneuvered herself so she was in front of the male hedgehog now so she could have better control. She grinned and started to move her hands lower now, towards his pelvis. The hedgehog seemed to get into things at this point and started to caress Rouge's body as well. He ran his hands across her back and hips, feeling her curves as she found her way to her goal. She smiled then started to stroke his manhood causing him to gasp out with pleasure. As he did the bat realized the magnitude of it and almost gasped as well. It was as hard as steel and at least 10 inches long. She had never seen (or had for that matter) anything like it before. She felt it was lucky that they were in a bath together, because she would have drenched any bed sheets with how wet she was getting. She couldn't take it anymore.

Rouge moved herself so she was now on top of Shadow, her boobs in his face and her nipples finally visible, but with enough room for them to make eye contact.

"Shadow, I'm going to do something that will feel amazing to you…okay?" Rouge said moving her face closer to his. The hedgehog pondered this without breaking eye contact, still a little uncomfortable with his position underneath her. He decided that he would trust her for now though, but if she double-crossed him, there would be hell to pay.

With that Rouge placed Shadows dick at her entrance and pushed it all the way in. To the bat, it was like having sex for the first time. She squealed with seventy-five percent pleasure, twenty-five percent pain. The hedgehog on the other hand, was having his first, even though he felt he knew exactly what he was doing. He grabbed both of her huge succulent breasts with his hands, squeezing them, playing with them. This gave Rouge even more pleasure and she gasped and closed her eyes.

_Sorry to break the moment guys and girls. I'm on a plane right now and it's just funny to me that the man sitting next to me is reading this with interest. Oh and now he looked away, but he'll be back _;D.

Shadow moved his hands around her large breasts, rubbing her nipples. He positioned his face in front of the left boob and began to lick it, even bite it. The bat began to move up and down, giving them both extreme pleasures. As she let out moans he let out groans, and both were in complete love with the moment. Shadow began to move with her until they moved in unison. The bat was almost completely out of energy, and fell upon him, letting the hedgehog do the work. She rested her head upon his shoulder and he kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her back, slowly intensifying his motions, picking up speed. Rouge began to whimper every time he pushed in, and started to take quick sharp breaths every time he pulled out.

Shadow then decided to maneuver himself, while still holding on to rouge, so she was now against the wall of the tub and he was pressing into her; a more comfortable position for him. He gripped the sides of the tub to have better traction as he rammed his cock into her. The bat could feel the head of his dick penetrating deep into her body pressing against her womb, and she started to squeal in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his back holding him tight, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so they were as close as possible.

"Oh yeah!...Fuck…me…as…hard…as…you…can!" She said in between breaths.

So the hedgehog did just that. He plowed his cock harder, deeper, and quicker. Then the bat felt that feeling deep in her stomach, that familiar sensation that she had felt many times in her life. But no male she had ever been with had made her come to this point this fast. In fact, it was actually her 8th time having sex where she actually came, and that was only after her boyfriend had finished first. Shadow too was feeling this feeling, but he wasn't sure what it was. As he fucked harder and harder both began to move toward the climax. And then it happened. Rouge let out a large cry as her pussy tightened around Shadow's cock, and he pressed his humongous dick as deep as it could possibly go, the deepest it had gone throughout the whole intercourse, and released his load which traveled deep into the bat's body.

Both the bat and the hedgehog's muscles relaxed after being so tense, and their breathing went from quick short breaths to long deep ones. Shadow rested his head against her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look into his. A small smile appeared on her face and her eyes took on a look of tired happiness. The two lay there for some time, the water still running and draining away.

-------

Rouge and Shadow said nothing to each other as they consumed their meals. After the incident in the bathroom there had been almost no speech between them, except for the short dialogue between the hedgehog and bat about the sandwiches (Fortunately Shadow was a bit more prepared when it came to dealing with food). That conversation if it really should be called that was only a brief set of words exchanged between them, the bat being embarrassed that the food was not already made for them and Shadow exclaiming that it was fine, he would do it.

Both the bat and hedgehog were eating sandwiches made of turkey, ham, baloney, lettuce, American and Swiss cheese, and a bit of honey mustard for added flavor (My favorite :D, just without the lettuce). Rouge, very satisfied with her small repast, devoured each bite of the sandwich with extreme delight. Shadow was also pleased with his creation as he placed the last bite into his mouth and gulped it down after chewing. The table at which they were sitting at was a small dining table used by Rouge to read the paper in the morning, and the dark hero and heroin were opposite each other, forced to look upon the other.

Rouge decided to break the silence, "Shadow, about earlier…" but the hedgehog cut her off.

"Don't worry about it", he said closing his eyes, a steady and familiar frown on his face. The bat nodded even if the man across from her could not see it. She let out a long sigh.

All of a sudden the phone rang and it almost made both of them jump because of the timing and unsuspected ringing. The bat got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up, placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello, this is Rouge speaking…well hello Amy, I'm fine, how are you?…He's having a party?…oh well you see…well can I at least bring Shadow along?…alright thanks. I'll talk to you later, bye."

The hedgehog glared at her. What could Rouge have possibly gotten him into? She walked over and sat down, then proceeded to finish her last bits of sandwich. The bat looked at her plate while eating, missing the dark hero's intimidating gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about or are you just going to sit there?" Shadow finally asked her, irritated by her manner. The bat looked up and swung her hand to illustrate that it did not matter.

"Oh nothing, Tails is just having his eighteenth birthday this weekend and I told them we were coming. We'll have to go to the mall and pick out a gift for him, and maybe we'll get you some clothes while we're at it" Rouge spoke adding a suave smile when mentioning clothing and then finished her sandwich.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am, I don't need to wear idiotic clothing to represent myself" Shadow said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. Rouge just giggled as the two of them sat there still.

------

"Alright, come out and let me see it!" Rouge chirped at the door of the changing room.

The pair had picked a day that was like any other to go to the mall. Families and couples alike walked along through the department store, women looking at stylish garments and asking their male partners how it looked on them with the all to cliché question, "Does this make me look fat?" The men were to busy looking at shirts and jackets, with the occasional glance to the undergarment section, imagining their partner, or in some cases other women, in the sexy sleepwear.

Shadow stood looking at the mirror in the changing room. He ignored her question for a moment as he wondered how exactly she got him into this store, how she picked out almost countless outfits for him, and then eventually how he became stuck in this small room with a mirror, scattered coat hangers, and a door handle with a built in lock. The clothing that Rouge had picked lay scattered and piled on the only seat in the closet sized area. He did however like what he was wearing. He felt the look went well with his personality, even if he detested clothing.

"It's…a little tight" The hedgehog's deep voice was compressed through the thin openings in the door for one-way viewing.

"Oh stop being such a baby. Besides, tight on guys is good!" Shadow heard Rouge's distinctive yet charming voice make its way back to his ears. He refused to be thought of as immature, and he accepted the bat's challenge.

The door opened to reveal a black and red hedgehog in black jeans that were a little baggy at the ankles, probably boot cut. A black shirt with a single red stripe went down his chest adorned his torso, and over it a black leather coat that was tight against his body. Although it was a common biker look, it had a certain unique charm when put on Shadow, a devilish badass aura that could intimidate anyone.

"Oh my god! You look great Shadow! What do you think? Do you like it?" The bat looked him over from head to toe and walked around him.

"Like I said, it's a little tight" Shadow grumbled as he folded his arms, only to be surprised by the flexibility the jacket sleeves allowed him, contrary to what he had though, even if he did not show it on his face.

Rouge just rolled her eyes, "Oh Shadow, will you ever be happy with anything" She joked with a frown. "That looks great on you, so take it off and we'll buy it".

After purchasing the clothing the hedgehog and bat left the store. At least one bag hung from each of Shadow's fingers and he wondered once again why he was the one holding everything. Of course he didn't mind. In fact he preferred it, but it just did not make sense why they had to go into so many stores, why Rouge had to try so many things on, and then why she had to buy them, even if she was not sure if she liked them or not. One thing Shadow notice quickly about the bat was that she never ever looked at the price tag. Another thing that was interesting to him was that they still had not bought Tails a gift.

Not all of the bags contained clothing belonging to Rouge surprisingly. Shadow had also obtained several new outfits that day. Aside from the leather coat, jeans and shirt, Rouge was kind enough to buy Shadow a few collared shirts, all black with different variations of white line designs, a charcoal suit and pants, a pair of shiny dress shoes, jeans, shorts, and some tight shirts of varying color that showed off his build, for the bat's own enjoyment most likely.

"Rouge, not that I care, I'm only trying to be polite, but did we not come here to buy something for Fox-boy?" Shadow stopped following the treasure hunter and stood as still as a statue waiting for a response.

"Well, I don't very much care either, but do you have any idea what the kid might want?" Tails wasn't a kid anymore, but old habits were hard to drop between Rouge and Shadow. The hedgehog simply puffed in irritation, realizing that he had no answer to the question, and with that Shadow and Rouge decided to leave the mall. Their escapades of shopping were concluded, and it was time to return to Club Rouge. Little did they know, but sinister events were taking place.

------

(Wow sorry for all the breaks in areas guys, but it's all part of the plan :])

The star cruiser had finally arrived at earth, although nothing could tell. It was a ship of amazing technology, technology that could not be advanced any further. It was the peak of science throughout all of time. The only thing it was missing to keep it from being the perfect ship was a mass accelerating transport, or a teleporter. Being able to warp around the universe would be very convenient indeed, but the sheer amount of particles that would be rearranged upon transport would create a black hole bigger than the largest star in the known human universe.

The ship was immense, utterly monolithic in size. It had its own gravitational pull that had to be stabilized by anti gravity generators placed along the hull. It was far bigger than the Earth, and for this reason it was halted far from the planet, a distance that would take several hours for a rocket traveling at full speed to reach. Boosters and thrusters kept the ship on a steady orbital path so the Earth remained at the same distance constantly and could be observed. The ship itself was cloaked in some form of active camouflage that kept it invisible to every form of the light spectrum.

The figure that had been sitting in the egg shaped throne was now standing on the head of the bridge, and his figure could be clearly made out. Armor that was a shiny black reflected the shine given off of the countless stars. Its shoulder pads had three spikes on each, the left pad had them pointing up in a vertical motion, and the right shoulder pad had them curve up in a horizontal fashion. The bat and the panther were at the figures side as before, and red echidnas bearing white tribal markings that covered much of their bodies held strange metallic staffs as sentries at the doors.

"Altair…go and find him along with the Chaos Emeralds…time is precious to me, and I'd rather not waste any moment in completing the task set in motion…" The figure's voice was cold and malevolent, and anything would have been intimidated by it.

The bat knelt to the floor and bowed his head, "As you wish my lord" and then the servant cunningly went to work as he left the room, signaling three others wearing hooded cloaks that had been patiently waiting for his order.

------

Shadow and Rouge walked up the familiar hill to the workshop. The small fence near the house of the fox had several balloons tied to several pegs, while one simply had a string because the balloon had popped. The hedgehog and bat had decided to give the fox one hundred dollars. Money, the gift that was appreciated by the receiver, but at the same time a way out for people in need of a gift. Some kind of generic rock music was playing from a stereo in the back yard area of the house, so the two decided to join the party.

Shadow was wearing his brand new leather coat and some black shorts. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and he had his hands in his coat pockets. Rouge decided to go with a floral look and put on a purple tank top with white flower designs and black sweat pants with similar white flowers. They approached the wooden gate that was a few feet taller then them, the gateway to the backyard. Shadow remover his right hand from his pocket and knocked on the gate forcefully so he could be heard over the music, then placed his still clenched fist back into his pocket.

Who else could have answered the door but the blue wonder himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was wearing a green shirt that was unbuttoned and swim trunks that were grey, as well as some light green flip-flops.

"Hey! Look who decided to show up to the party! We thought you guys would never get here!" Sonic joked to Shadow's face, but the dark hedgehog's expression did not change from his usual frown, unimpressed with the blue hedgehog's comment.

"Well, better late then never, right Sonic?" Rouge said in a cheery voice.

"More like better never late I'd say, well come on in guys!" The blue hedgehog stepped back so they could enter.

The area was a large pool patio, and the whole gang was there, all in clothing that matched their personalities. Amy in a red one piece, tails in yellow swim trunks with black stripes, knuckles in red shorts that came down to his knees, Cream in a her usual beige dress, and for some reason Big the Cat, who was off by the corner of the pool fishing in clearly empty water.

The party had been going on for a couple of hours now. There had been dancing, swimming, food served, and finally it was on to the gifts. Sonic's gift was the first the fox asked for, predictably, and something unexpected happened.

"Tails my buddy, now that you're eighteen, it's time you started moving on in the world, so I got you something better then a gift" and as if on cue, there was a knock at the wooden gate. Eyebrows were raised and Amy decided to answer the door. There was some commotion when the gate was opened, but the guest eventually made it by a dumbfounded Amy. The guest, if that is what it could be called, was a female bunny. She was wearing a fireman's jacket that came down below her waist, and probably nothing else under it or below it. She had almost a divine beauty to her face and figure. Her breasts were practically equivalent to Rouge's, her butt was perfectly round, and she was one of the hottest girls Tails had ever laid eyes on with such a grace in her step.

She walked straight up to him and looked into his eyes, "Are you the birthday boy?" The words came off of her tongue as if she was born to say them in the most seductive voice on earth. Tails' mouth had already dropped seconds ago, and all he could do was nod his head. The bunny simply winked and stepped inside the house, a hand reappearing to give a finger motion for "Follow me".

As soon as the fox and bunny were inside and the door was shut, Amy gave Sonic one of the biggest beatings of his life, "Sonic! You got Tails a hooker for his birthday!? You jerk!"

It was quite a funny sight, and everyone save two people were laughing. One was obviously Shadow but the other was Knuckles. Rouge was giggling when she noticed him off by himself with his head down. She decided she would question him about it. She walked over and gave him a smile.

"Hey you stupid echidna, what's up?" When Knuckles did not even blink at the statement, Rouge knew something was wrong. "Hey, Knuckles! You home?" She waved her hand in front of his face and he suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh…oh hey what's up Rouge?" The echidna shook out of it and looked her in the eye, although his face didn't change very much.

"Knuckles, what's wrong? You okay?"

"Who me? Yeah I'm…I'm fine"

"Oh come on, I bet even Big can tell something is wrong with you, tell me what's bothering you" The bat placed the back of her wrist on her hip and shifted her weight, a "Don't you dare say no to me" pose she had mastered.

The echidna finally sighed after a few seconds and then her shook his head, "Eh, alright. I guess there is no harm in saying anything about it; I don't even know how I should interpret it anyway. Well, here it goes…"

Angel Island…

Knuckles lay on his back next to the Master Emerald, a position he was often in as guardian, with his head resting in his fists. The day was a normal beautiful one on the island; one the echidna was very used to. His eyes were shut and he was taking a small nap in comfortable solitude. The Master Emerald began to glow a strange color all of a sudden, a sort of reddish purple, and it started to make a low humming sound. Knuckles was not a very heavy sleeper when it came to naps, and he opened his right eye to take a look. He was very surprised, and the startling change almost made him jump. He stood up and gazed into the gem. He had seen this before, a long long time ago, when he was very young, and the former guardian was teaching him.

The Master Emerald had glowed the same color and made the same humming noise, and with great urgency the former guardian brought him to a cave. The guardian before Knuckles was an echidna named Brock, and he was very old, probably about a hundred and seventy years old. With two hundred being that clan of echidnas' average life span, Brock was old but still strong and agile.

The cave that Knuckles had been brought to was very deep, and a torch had to be used to light most of the way. As they walked through Knuckles could remember looking up and seeing hundreds of different markings, to strange to decipher for his young age. Brock led him all the way to the end of the cave, or at least what appeared to be the end. A large rock boulder, black in color with scattered green symbols, was in the way of the path, and it almost perfectly fit inside the cavern.

"Knuckles, I know you are very young, but this is very important. If the Master Emerald ever glows like that while you are guardian, you must come here and do what I am about to do. You must push the rock with all of your strength, until you reach a white line that circles around the tunnel, do you understand?" Without waiting for an answer though Brock put his arms to the rock and began to push. The young Knuckles could see the veins in his arms and neck began to pop out, as the rock took an incredible amount to push. The rock was barely moving, but it was still moving, and Brock stopped after about five minutes of pushing, when a white line was reached. Knuckles looked back through the tunnel and realized that there were thousands of white lines circled around the hallway, symbols that the rock had been there at one point with a guardian pressing it.

When knuckles looked back to Brock, he saw the elder echidna studying the wall intently, looking at the many signs on the wall. But after that the memory of Knuckles' childhood faded, everything went black, and he could not remember anymore. Quickly, Knuckles rushed from the altar to the location of the cave. He lit a torch from an altar and ran through the tunnel to the location he remembered in his memory, and sure enough, the black boulder with green markings was there. He placed the torch against the wall and through himself against the rock, pushing as hard as he could, and he realized just how heavy the stone was. It must have weighed several tons and was incredibly difficult to budge, but somehow the echidna pushed it. He was watching the floor, hoping to see a white line pop up so he could stop his suffering, but one never came. Instead, he suddenly heard a loud clap, and he could not move the boulder any further. He had hit the back of the tunnel.

Knuckles fell back on his butt in shock. How could he have hit the back? He got up now though and looked at the markings he had uncovered, and what he saw made his mouth drop in confusion.

_Okay, maybe this chapter had more to do with Knuckles then Tails, but I'm just so tired and I feel like you guys deserve this chapter already. The next one will probably be a filler of the stuff I wanted to put in this one, but for now I give you the first part to Fully Developed Fox. I hope you guys enjoyed it._


End file.
